Au diable la tradition
by Miwakoko
Summary: One shot sur l'anniversaire de Buffy en saison 7 - essentiellement Spuffy


**Bonsoir, voici un petit one shot ayant pour thème l'anniversaire de Buffy qui n' pas été abordé en saison 7 ^^  
**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, la Fox...etc**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Au diable la tradition**

C'était une matinée quasiment semblable à toutes les autres chez les Summers. Bercée par l'effervescence quotidienne d'une maison qui servait à présent de quartier général au Scooby Gang et à son armée de Tueuses potentielles, Buffy termina son petit déjeuner avec un soupir de désespoir. Une nouvelle année venait de s'écouler et l'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme se demanda quelle catastrophe allait encore lui tomber sur le coin du nez en cette journée particulière. Après quelques minutes à rêvasser, elle se surprit même à espérer que ses amis aient oublié son anniversaire.

- Bonjour ! claironna Dawn en plaquant une bise sur la joue de sa sœur. Tu es prête ?

- Prête ? sourcilla la Tueuse sentant soudain le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Ne me dis pas que t'as oublié ! Shopping ? Toutes les deux ? Sans vampire, sans potentielles et surtout sans geek...ça te dit quelque chose ?

- On n'avait pas dit mercredi ? se crispa Buffy.

- On est mercredi !

- On est mercredi ? répéta la Tueuse ahurie.

L'adolescente acquiesça d'un signe de tête et croisa les bras d'un air faussement indigné.

- J'en étais sûre, tu as oublié, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Non ! Non, je n'ai pas oublié, mentit Buffy. J'ai juste…omis que c'était aujourd'hui.

- Ouais, je vois ça, constata la jeune fille amusée. Tu comptes y aller en pyjama ?

La Tueuse s'empourpra aussitôt offrant une moue désolée à sa petite sœur.

- Je...je vais m'habiller, balbutia-t-elle en se levant.

En sortant de la cuisine, elle croisa Willow qui lança un vague "Bonjour Buffy". Attendant que la jeune femme blonde se soit éloignée, le visage de la sorcière rousse se fendit d'un large sourire tandis qu'elle se précipitait près de Dawn.

- Elle ne se doute de rien ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Pas le moins du monde, répliqua l'adolescente. Elle n'a même pas l'air étonnée que personne ne lui ait encore souhaité son anniversaire.

- C'est parfait, murmura Willow. Tu crois que tu pourras la tenir occupée jusqu'à 18 heures ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai une capacité incroyable pour faire tourner les autres en bourrique, sourit l'adolescente.

* * *

Tandis que les Tueuses potentielles s'entrainaient dans le jardin sous la direction de Faith, Andrew se lamentait un peu partout dans la maison au sujet des piles de sa console qui avaient rendu l'âme.

Installé dans le salon, Giles était plongé dans la lecture d'un manuel de chinois, perturbé par l'incessant babillage d'Anya qui s'extasiait sur la rapidité avec laquelle Alex avait réparé les fenêtres de Buffy. Alors que le charpentier rangeait ses derniers outils, Willow fit son apparition.

- La voie est libre ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- C'est bon, répondit la sorcière avec un grand sourire. Comme convenu, elle est partie en ville avec Dawn.

Giles releva les yeux de son livre, marqua sa page et demanda :

- Elle ne se doute de rien ?

Willow secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- J'aimerai qu'on revoie les détails une dernière fois, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

- Je vais chercher Spike, lança Anya avant de sortir de la pièce.

Occupé à subir la complainte d'Andrew sur le décès prématuré des piles de sa console préférée, le vampire en était réduit à prier pour que son calvaire s'arrête. Et à sa grande surprise, son souhait fut accordé par Anya. Quoi de plus normal pour un ancien démon qui avait la faculté d'exaucer les vœux ?

- Je croyais que ta spécialité c'était les femmes bafouées, dit-il non sans une pointe de reconnaissance.

- Peut-être que tu as été une femme dans une vie antérieure, suggéra-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas non, s'offusqua Spike blessé dans sa virilité.

- Alors je ne vois qu'une seule explication : tu en as trop mangé quand tu étais sanguinaire, déclara-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Si tu le dis...

- Bref, Willow veut revoir le plan une dernière fois, tu viens ?

- Moi aussi je peux venir ? demanda Andrew.

- Non ! s'écrièrent en chœur Spike et Anya.

- Mais je veux vous aider ! implora-t-il.

- C'est hors de question, cingla le vampire, je te rappelle que tu es notre otage, alors désolé, mais tu ne participes pas à la fête.

- J'ai déjà dit que je préférais le terme "Invité forcé".

- Peu importe. Tu restes là et tu te tiens tranquille.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? s'entêta le jeune homme en croisant les bras d'un air buté.

- Crois-moi, si je me mets en colère, tu en auras envie, le menaça Spike d'un regard glacial.

- D'accord, déglutit Andrew d'une toute petite voix.

Tandis qu'Anya et le vampire s'engageaient dans les escaliers, le geek tenta une dernière approche :

- Je peux m'occuper du ménage si vous voulez !

Une fois le groupe au complet dans le salon, Willow prit la parole :

- Bon je m'occupe de la déco, Alex et Anya vous vous chargez du cadeau ?

- Oui, on l'a commandé sur internet la semaine dernière, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller le chercher, dit-il.

- Parfait. Giles, demanda-t-elle ?

- J'ai apporté ma collection de vinyles pour assurer...l'ambiance musicale.

- C'est marrant, je ne vous imagine pas du tout en DJ monsieur Giles, s'esclaffa Andrew muni d'une paire de gants en caoutchouc roses.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il fait là ? s'indigna l'ancien observateur.

- Il a insisté pour faire le ménage, soupira Anya.

- Je vois, sourcilla Willow, bon...où en étais-je...ah oui, Spike ?

- Je m'occupe du gâteau.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'assemblée éclata de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, se vexa-t-il. Ca fait vingt fois qu'on revoit les détails, va peut-être falloir arrêter de vous marrer à chaque fois !

- Spike est un super cuistot ! le défendit Andrew. C'est le roi des beignets de courgettes.

L'hilarité reprit de plus belle sous le regard consterné du jeune homme qui reçut en guise de réponse de la part du vampire une tape sur le haut du crâne.

- Espèce de crétin ! déclara-t-il avant de s'éclipser en direction de la cuisine.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir là, tandis que la fête battait son plein, Spike et Buffy s'éclipsèrent un instant à la cave.

- Sur ce coup-là, on peut dire que vous m'avez bien eu ! dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit du vampire. J'ai vraiment cru que tout le monde avait oublié.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, comment pourrait-on oublier le jour de l'année où les cataclysmes en tout genre se déchainent ? ironisa Spike avec un sourire narquois.

- N'empêche que cette année, il n'y a eu ni monstre, ni catastrophe...c'est bien la première fois que mon anniversaire se passe de manière aussi tranquille.

- Comme quoi, toutes les traditions ont leur exception, répliqua le vampire en prenant place à côté d'elle.

- Et puis...tu m'avais caché tes talents de pâtissier ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh euh...c'était pas grand chose, dit-il un peu gêné. J'ai mangé un pâtissier il y a longtemps alors...

- Je vois, un décorateur, un pâtissier, tu n'aurais pas mangé un danseur des fois ?

- Non, par contre j'ai vidé un photographe de son sang il y a quelques années, déclara-t-il en lui tendant un album relié en cuir noir.

- Qu'est-ce-que...

- Bon anniversaire Buffy, sourit-il timidement. Je sais que la petite bande t'a déjà offert quelque chose mais je voulais...enfin bref j'avais envie de te faire un cadeau moi aussi. Ouvre-le, ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Interloquée, et touchée, la jeune femme commença à tourner les pages d'une main tremblante, contemplant la gorge serrée, les visages de ses amis qui lui souriaient au travers de superbes clichés en noir et blanc.

- Spike...c'est...

Elle s'interrompit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo de Dawn et Joyce qui avait été prise peu avant le décès de cette dernière. Buffy caressa du doigt le visage de sa mère, et tourna un regard embué de larmes vers le vampire assit près d'elle.

- Merci. C'est...je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura-t-elle.

La Tueuse était profondément touchée par son geste.

- C'est...

Elle se racla la gorge et reprit :

- C'est un très beau cadeau mais...tu as oublié quelqu'un.

- Oh, tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta Spike en feuilletant à son tour l'album photo. J'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir...

- Tu n'es pas dedans, l'interrompit-elle.

Etonné, le vampire la regarda lui sourire et déclara maladroitement :

- Je ne suis pas très photogénique poussin...et pour tout te dire je n'étais pas certain que tu aies envie de me voir au milieu de tous ces visages souriants.

- Eh bien, il va falloir qu'on remédie à ça ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en sortant de sa poche l'appareil photo numérique offert un peu plus tôt par le Scooby Gang.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Ah non non non, éloignes ce truc de moi !

- Arrête de bouger ! ordonna-t-elle tandis qu'il reculait.

Buffy éclata de rire avant de plaquer Spike contre le mur derrière eux. Elle se serra contre lui avec un sourire espiègle, puis tendit l'appareil photo au dessus d'eux :

- T'es prêt ?

Posant sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire, elle appuya sur le déclencheur. Eblouit par le flash, Spike cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réaccoutumer à l'obscurité de la cave.

- Merci, ironisa-t-il, grâce à toi je suis aveugle. Fais voir ce que ça donne ? demanda-t-il après une seconde.

- Je croyais que le flash t'avais rendu aveugle ?

La jeune femme rapprocha l'appareil d'eux et Spike éclata de rire en contemplant le cliché qu'elle venait de prendre.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fais rire ?

- Tu as vu la tête que tu fais ?!

- Bah quoi ? Elle est très bien ma tête ! s'indigna-t-elle. Et puis tu ne t'es pas regardé ? T'es plus blanc que blanc.

- Je suis un vampire poussin, alors bien sûr que je suis blanc.

- D'ailleurs on ne devrait même pas pouvoir te prendre en photo, remarqua-t-elle. Non mais c'est vrai, les vampires n'ont pas reflet alors comment peux-tu apparaitre là-dessus ?

- Aucune idée...Andrew a réussit à me filmer avec sa caméra la semaine dernière, alors peut-être que les nouvelles technologies...

- Spike ! Buffy ! les interrompit Faith depuis le haut des escaliers. Vous revoulez du gâteau ?!

- On arrive ! lança Buffy.

- Eh bien, on dirait que la récréation est terminée, déclara le vampire.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, profitant de ces dernières secondes de solitude, puis échangeant un regard chargé de complicité, ils retournèrent dans le salon où la fête se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit, uniquement troublée par les jérémiades d'Andrew qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé de piles neuves pour sa console de jeux.

FIN


End file.
